Willing To Trust
by Shinammi
Summary: He was confused and alone, and clearly still the enemy. But she was willing to give him a chance. She was willing to trust him. Spoilers for The Western Air Temple.


_Hey, y'all! I'm back and, once again, trying my hand at writing Avatar fanfiction. This particular fic was inspired by the latest episode, The Western Air Temple. I know not everyone has seen this episode, so unless you don't mind spoilers, I advise that you stop reading. Cuz this story has a lot of 'em. I'd also like to say that this is the first time I have ever written as Zuko. I think I did an okay job, but if you think otherwise, constructive criticism is appreciated. And also, no, I'm not writing this as a "TophxZuko" pairing. It's simply character interaction, since I noticed she was the only one willing to trust him at first. I thought it was interesting, and just wanted to see more of it, so I wrote this. Kay? Good. So, let me know what you think. Later!_

* * *

**Willing To Trust **

Zuko had always placed the trust of another in very high regard. It was not something he received easily, willingly, or very often. In fact, quite the opposite could be said where many of the people he knew were concerned. And he wasn't entirely sure that those people could be blamed.

As a banished prince of the Fire Nation, robbed of his honor and royal status, he had grown used to a person's suspicious eye or uneasy nature. It was present wherever he went. But after a time, he had also grown used to ignoring it, brushing it off as nothing. Why should he care what others thought of him? It didn't matter in the long-run. The only thing that did matter, was his success in finding and capturing his country's greatest threat, and the rest of the world's only hope--the Avatar.

Several years had passed, and nothing had come of his frantic, ongoing search. Nothing but the slow, unwanted realization that he was fighting a losing battle for a lost cause. His honor could not be restored with the elimination of this naive child. Why had he believed it to be true? Because he was alone and desperately looking for a way back under his father's approval? Most likely. But look where it had gotten him.

_Absolutely nowhere._

The Fire Nation youth was lying on his bed in the Western Air Temple, the last place he had expected to find himself temporarily living in his lifetime. He was confused and more than a bit worried, given the circumstances that had led to all this: defying the Fire Lord, his own father, turning his back on his nation, and making an abrupt shift from hated enemy to unlikely ally.

Well, maybe "ally" wasn't the most appropriate word. The group of young travelers he had joined up with wanted nothing to do with him. They refused to see him as anything more than a villain, no doubt trying to trick them into believing he had changed his ways. Once an enemy, always an enemy. That was just how things were.

_No! I have changed. I'm not the person I used to be._

He clenched a fist and raised it above his head, but then relaxed it and let it fall to his side again. Hadn't he said something about learning to control his firebending? He had. And in order to do so, he would need to get a hold on his anger, as well. It was necessary if he was ever going to earn the trust of his new companions.

Zuko sighed in frustration. And right now, he needed any help he could lay his hands on. Especially with the young water tribe girl-- Katara, was that her name? She had made it perfectly clear that she was watching him, and not about to let her guard down.

_"You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your "destiny" anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends. Right then and there. Permanently."_

Zuko could not help but feel slightly nervous remembering her icy glare and threatening words. She had quite the imposing presence for being so young. And she would clearly be the most difficult to convince. No, it wouldn't be easy, but it could be done.

Sitting up, Zuko ran a hand through his messy, black hair and wondered how he was going to go about accomplishing the task. Maybe he should go and talk to her; try to explain himself and prove that he was trustworthy. But no. She didn't seem willing to listen to anything he had to say, and that probably wasn't going to change anytime soon. He would have to try something else.

The Avatar, and the others hadn't been quite as cold to him. Maybe they would let him open up. Yes, in fact, the little earthbender girl had come to him earlier, looking to give him a chance. He would go to her.

Of course, there was the matter of him attacking her. It had been out of pure instinct, but he had burned her, and scared her off. She was angry, and probably not so quick to forgive, but she seemed like the only one willing to trust him. Should he give it a shot?

He would have thought it over more, but right then, his decision was made for him. A knock came at his door, and a moment later, the girl appeared. She stood there, not speaking, avoiding his gaze. It was then that he realized she was blind.

"...Yes?" he said, slowly.

"The others wanted me to tell you that if your hungry, the food's almost ready." She didn't sound angry at him. But he could tell she didn't want to stay there any longer then she had to. He managed a smile.

"Right, um, thanks."

She turned to leave, so before he missed his chance, he called her back. "Wait! Don't leave." She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I...just wanted to apologize again for what I did the other night. It really was an accident. I had no intention of hurting you." Silence. He had to say something more.

"Yeah, so um...what's your name?" That was good, right? If he knew her name, it would be easier to talk to her.

She turned her head, slightly. "Toph. Toph Bei Fong. And you're Zuko. The prince of the Fire Nation. The one who's been hunting the Avatar ever since before I met him."

Zuko cringed. That was _not_ good. "Yeah, I know that isn't the best reputation to have. But, I've changed. I really have. And I want to prove to all of you that I have some good in me. If you'll just give me a chance."

"Really, and why should I believe you? I barely know you, but I _do_ know that you've been nothing but trouble for Aang and the others for a very long time."

"I have no excuse for that. But like I said, I've changed. I do have some good in me."

Toph faced him now, and walked towards him slowly, until she was directly next to his bed. She sat down. "Really? Do you? Because I can tell if you're lying. I may not be able to see you, but I can feel your heartbeat's vibrations through this bed. And if you say anything that isn't true, I'll know the moment you do."

"I mean it sincerely. I want to earn your trust."

She leaned a bit closer to him, almost as if she were trying to see him through her eyes instead of her hands. He started to feel nervous again, under her scrutiny. But after a moment, she smirked and sat back.

"Don't worry. I know what you're saying is true. And I'll tell you this. Everyone else here is really hesitant to let you join us, and I'm a bit worried, myself. But like I said, I know you're sincere." She paused. "I guess what I'm saying is that I trust you, okay?"

Zuko smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Toph. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Toph waved a hand at him. "Yeah yeah. Sure. Just don't give me any reason to doubt you, okay?" With that, she got up to leave, but as she reached the doorway, she turned to him again.

"And Zuko? Remember what I said earlier. You'll to be traveling with us for a while. I'm gonna have plenty of opportunities to get back at you for last night's "incident". So don't think I'm not watching you."

Zuko almost shuddered, hearing the eerie similarity to Katara's little warning, but he shook it off. The kid couldn't be that dangerous. And besides, she said she trusted him, so in his opinion things were starting to look up. Yeah, it still wouldn't be easy, but it could be done.

He _would_ earn their trust.

* * *

_I've decided I like writing as Zuko. And for some reason, I love the way he was portrayed in The Western Air Temple. He seemed so...innocent, I guess, and so eager to get Aang and the others to listen to him. I almost wanted to hug him when they sent him away at first. But anyway, how was the story? Good? Bad? Worth reading? Let me know please!_


End file.
